1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a synthetic wood composition, a method of preparation for forming such a synthetic wood composition, and an article made from such a synthetic wood composition. In one aspect, this invention relates to a novel synthetic wood article resistant to attack by fungi and termites and which is efficient and safe to manufacture and produce.
2. Background
Natural wood is susceptible to attack by fungi and termites. Natural wood is particularly susceptible to attack by fungi and termites, after having become seasoned, or when the wood is held in contact with moist earthen ground. The wood becomes degraded and loses important structural and decorative features that it had before breaking down from the fungi or termite attack.
Prior attempts to protect natural wood have used chemical treatments on the wood to circumvent the shortcomings of natural wood, when seasoned, to become susceptible to attack by fungi and termites. Such prior chemical treatments on the natural wood involve procedures such as wolmanizing and the like. Wolmanizing is the application of copper, chromium, and arsenic compounds under pressure to cure the wood and act as a preservative. These prior chemical treatments have environmental distaste because of the toxic nature of the chemicals used.
Another drawback of natural wood is that it remains unsuitable for applications in areas where fire proofing is desired.
Another drawback of natural wood is that defects such as knots, warps, and voids are a disadvantage aesthetically.
Another drawback of natural wood is that defects such as knots, warps, and voids degrade the mechanical properties of the wood.